In general, an electronic component taking out apparatus for taking out an electronic component from an electronic component assembly formed in a wafer includes a recognizer for recognizing an image obtained by photographing the electronic component assembly, and a component taking out device for taking out an electronic component from the electronic component assembly. The electronic component taking out apparatus refers to component arrangement information on the arrangement of components in the electronic component assembly to identify an electronic component to be taken out and then takes out the electronic component.
As an example of the electronic component taking out apparatus, the patent document 1 discloses a technology of a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus configured to identify and recognize a reference mark provided in advance on a wafer holding section that holds a wafer, such as an adhesive sheet, and calculate the position of an electronic component to be taken out based on the component arrangement information stored in storage device.
In the related art used in the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus described above, however, since the reference mark provided on the wafer holding section, such as an adhesive sheet, is used as a reference, the position of the electronic component calculated by the position of the reference mark and the component arrangement information deviates from the actual position of the electronic component when the electronic components are not uniformly arranged in the wafer in the first place or when the wafer holding section is formed of a sheet or any similar material and deformed due to heat or other causes. In this case, it is disadvantageously difficult to take out the electronic component with precision.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 05-308086